1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the automated filling of containers. More specifically, the invention provides apparatus and method for the sterile filling of capped containers.
2. Description of the Related Art
Over numerous methods of filling container have been proposed, none provides the degree of sterility along with the flexibility and ease of changing from one size and shape of container to another as the present invention.
An example of a container filling system is disclosed in U.S. Patent Application No. 2004/0088951 A1. This patent discloses a syringe handling, labeling, filling, and capping system. The system begins with multiple syringes connected to a belt. The belt is separable into individual portions with sufficient space for labeling the individual portions of the belt. The plunger and cap have previously been applied to the syringe in a clean room. The belt with syringes is sterilized by gamma rays. The spacing of the syringes on the belt corresponds to the spacing of hold locations on a holder for holding the syringes in place while operations are being performed. With the syringe being held in the holder, the cap is removed, the syringe filled, and the cap replaced. The cap retainer is moved along with the syringe during filling to keep the two together. The position of the plunger may be monitored with optical or pressure sensors. In an alternative embodiment, when the cap is removed, it is held at a cap removal and recapping location, while the syringes are moved to a filling location. After filling, the syringes will be returned to the uncapping/capping location so that the caps may be reapplied.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,729,366 discloses a plurality of fill nozzles for containers having flow meters. Air pressure in a tank of fluid is adjusted based on the output of the flow meters to maintain constant fluid flow. A valve for each nozzle is shut off when the flow meter indicates that the proper fill level is reached.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,530,402 discloses a container filling machine having a plurality of filling pipes, each of which has an electronic flow meter controlling a valve for shutting off fluid flow at the appropriate time.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,129,212 discloses the automatic sterilizing and filling of containers. Sterilization is performed by gaseous hydrogen peroxide or irradiation. Once the containers, which in this case are flexible capped bags, are sterilized, the cap is removed. The bag is filled with the desired contents, and the bag spout is recapped. A cap detector assembly prevents filling of the container if the pressure of the cap is not detected in the cap holder.
U.S. Patent Application No. 2003/0041560 discloses a rotary capping system for regulating the torque applied to screw-on type caps. The system uses an inflatable chuck controlled by a closed loop feedback control system wherein a computer controls a servomotor to apply torque until the desired torque is reached.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,016,688 describes a system for emptying, cleaning, filling, and recapping roller bottles. The bottles are decapped, tilted to empty their contents, and then turned upright. A cleaning liquid is introduced, and the bottles are then tilted to empty the cleaning liquid from the bottles. The bottles are again turned upright, filled with an appropriate medium for cultures and CO2, and capped.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,804,024 discloses an apparatus for filling containers. The apparatus includes a first work station for unscrewing the caps of the containers, a second work station for filling of the containers, and a third work station for reapplying the screw-on caps to the containers.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,761,936 discloses a system for emptying, cleaning, and filling bottles with a culture medium. The bottle is first decapped, and the liquid is sucked therefrom. The bottle is next filled with a cleaning liquid and rolled horizontally with the cleaning liquid therein. The cleaning liquid is then sucked from the bottle. Culture medium is supplied to the bottle, and the bottle is recapped.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,535,583 discloses a capping apparatus. Containers to be capped are mounted on a turntable. A capping head assembly includes a plurality of cap holders, with each cap holder corresponding to a container holder on the turntable. Torque is applied to each cap until it has reached a predetermined level.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,401,141 discloses a container filling machine. The machine includes a flow meter generating signals indicative of the amount of fluid flow through a line leading to a nozzle for filling the container. The signals from the flow meter are counted, and the feed line is shut off when a predetermined number of counts is reached.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,004,620 discloses a container filling system using a feed screw shaped to fit the containers to transport the containers into position under the filling nozzles. The number of rotations of feed screw are monitored to track the position of the container. A photoelectric gate mechanism detects the presence of containers to ensure that containers are present before filling begins. The nozzles are mounted on a walking beam arrangement so that the fill nozzles move with the containers as the containers are being filled.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,870,175 discloses a method of decapping and emptying beer bottles. The method includes the use of a sensor to ensure that the cap is removed.
None of the above references is seen as providing the advantages of a minimized member of components within each feed line, signified design, for the resulting decreased opportunity for bacteria or viruses to enter the system. Furthermore, the above references are not seen as providing the precise filling and capping control of the present invention. Accordingly, there is a need for an improved apparatus for the sterile filling of containers having simplified design, improved precision, and improved sterility.